


My Equinox

by Narla



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Arctic fox Questioning Love, Heartfelt, Kenshin being oblivious, M/M, Mentions of Kenshin, Really cute short Peom, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narla/pseuds/Narla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little cute free-verse Poem of Arctic Fox's Love for Kenshin, Its really short so please take the time to read it and think about what He's said. Thank you ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to write another poem on another anime or manga/manhwa, I'm happy to oblige although it might be hard if I haven't read/watched it, ill try to satisfy your wishes   
> *pops out of a genie lantern*  
> ^_^

I was always drifting away from reality, further and further.  
People never able to beat me,  
Never able to catch up,  
I was always drifting until I met you.  
Kenshin you are my equinox,  
My other half,  
My lost soul.  
You were able to catch me and bring me back down,  
To reality,  
To life.  
When I had already gotten so strong,  
You were their to beat me.  
My iron heart never satisfied,  
My blind eyes never seeing,  
You made my heart brittle and filled my eyes with the most glorious colours.  
I wish you saw me the way I saw you,  
Wish you wanted me the way I wanted you,  
Wish for you to love me.  
I'd kill myself if you wished it so,  
I'd Believe myself if you did too.  
Kenshin I can't live without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think via comments, Kudo's are always welcome.
> 
> Also if you think you can improve or add to this short poem please fell welcome, as long as I'm Mentioned or Credited in the Notes or Summary. Thank you


End file.
